


How It All Started.

by SinfulBrain



Series: Pushing Boundaries Arya/Robb [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is on birth control, Barebacking, Birth Control, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, Starkcest, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulBrain/pseuds/SinfulBrain
Summary: This story is 100% incest.If you don't like incest, don't read it.See the tags? READ THEM and don't read this if they aren't for you. Nasty comments will be deleted.





	1. Torture.

It all started when he went back home during Arya’s senior year. He had some time off from University, so he went home just in time for her prom, he didn’t even know she liked school functions, let alone go to prom _and_ have a date to it.

She was wearing a black and gold dress, it looked more like a clubbing dress that a prom dress, granted that could be his protective big brother side showing but it was still not a dress his little sister should be wearing, _ever_. When she was ready to go, and he saw her date something in his blood burned, his hands started itching to grab her and lock her in her room, or in his maybe. He chucked it up to big brother over protectiveness, after all she was his last little sister, his baby sister.

Next time he felt anything like that was about a year later when she came to his place to tell him about her plans for spring break, she was on her way to yoga class, she was wearing some yoga pants with a sports bra and a half open zipped hoodie that looked suspiciously like one he used to own and that went “missing”, guess he just found it.

After seeing her and spending the afternoon with her, he might have made her miss her yoga class, he couldn’t help but feel like she was flirting with him and he knew he was flirting with her, the cheeky little minx.

It was settled he would convince the guys, not that they needed much convincing, to go with him to chaperon his sister and her friends on their spring break trip to the beach, it was his duty as her big brother.

So here he was now, in a hotel room, alone. Jon had decided to go with his girlfriend to visit her family and since Theon had plans to get laid every night, they decided they needed separate rooms.

He had seen Arya before getting to his room, she was on her way to the hotel pool. He dropped everything in his room, changed his clothes as fast as he could and made his way to the pool.

There she was, standing around the pool with a drink in her hand and some guy’s hand placed on the small of her back. He had the urge to walk up to the guy, painfully separate the hand from his arm and then drown the guy in the pool, big brother over protectiveness, _right_?

The day went on a lot like that, just hanging out with Theon, dealing with girls flirting with him and keeping one eye on Arya at all times. That night was horrible, he couldn’t sleep, he kept tossing and turning on his bed wondering what his little sister was doing. She was going to a restaurant to have dinner with her friends, and then they would decide where to go, it’s not like he could tag along, so he went to his room, order room service and stayed there trying to distract himself with whatever movie he could find on the TV.

The next day, in the late afternoon he was at the pool bar, yes, they had a bar inside the pool, trying to politely turn down a girl that wouldn’t get the hint and kept flirting with him while Theon was just laughing his ass off on the entire situation. He heard someone call his name, so he turned towards that person and saw Arya making her way towards him, getting between him and the girl, basically pushing the girl out. Planting a kiss on his cheek and hugging him, she pressed her entire body to his, he felt her wet chest on his and his cock twitched. Arya positioned herself between his legs and turned towards Theon. Robb was sure she could feel his hardening cock when she leaned back to him, but she just kept talking to Theon effectively ignoring the girl until she left.

“Damn, Robb! Good thing Arya took pity on you and came to help you, otherwise you would’ve ended up marrying that Jeyne-look alike, there was no way of getting rid of that girl” Theon teased him while laughing and ordering himself a drink, “Well, Arya, it has been a pleasure like always, I’ll make sure to signal you if I need help with a girl, maybe you could pretend to be my girlfriend” he planted a kiss on her forehead, patted Robb on the back and left.

Robb had his hands around Arya’s waist since she got there, he pulled her a little into him when Theon kissed her and insinuated she could be his girlfriend, big brother over protectiveness.

Arya turned to face him but kept the same distance, “So, big brother, you needed your little sister to save you?” she was holding back her laughter.

Robb rolled his eyes, “Yes, very funny, laugh it up. But really, thanks for the save, baby girl” he felt Arya tense up at his words, and he might need to have his eyes check because he could swear he saw lust in hers.

Arya leaned in, pressing a hand on his chest, “Well, if you need me again, big brother, just let me know” and with that she left him to go to her friends.

Robb groaned and cursed, order a Tequila shot and went over to where Theon was talking with some girls. His eyes would always go back to Arya, when he saw the same guy from yesterday around Arya, he fixed his eyes on them, following their every move, after dinner he saw the guy lean into her and whisper something into her ear. Arya laughed, grabbed his hand and left.

Robb couldn’t believe it, his little sister had left with some guy, half an hour later when they still hadn’t returned, he assumed they were hooking up, instead of drowning himself in jealousy and alcohol, he decided to go to his room and watch some TV, maybe he could find a good porn to watch on his laptop.

A while later, after he finished watching a movie, he was still restless and thinking about Arya was making his cock twitch, he berated himself over the thoughts he was having about his sister, he shouldn’t be having these thoughts, he should want to protect her, not fuck her. After he called himself every name in the book he settled on some porn, maybe if he watched a woman that looked nothing like Arya get fucked, he could take his mind off of the dirty things he wanted to do to his little sister. He was having a dry spell, that’s what was causing his attraction to Arya, so he chose a movie with a blonde actress and hit play.

His cock was hard, he was pumping it, watching the blonde suck the guy’s cock, his mind kept going back to Arya doing that to him. By the time the woman was getting roughly fucked he gave up all pretenses and imagined it was Arya on his cock instead of his hand.

“Yes, sweet sister! Your pussy is so good. So wet and tight around me” he was moaning and panting, he was whispering her name over and over again, he was so close. Suddenly he got pulled out off his pleasure-state, and froze, there was a knock on his door.

He cursed, shut off his laptop, tucked his ranging hard cock back into his sleeping sweatpants and got out of the bed. He was so pissed with whoever had knocked on his door, he didn’t even bother to put on a shirt. When he opened the door, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Arya stood there, biting her bottom lip and a little bit of fear and insecurity in her eyes.

“Arya? What are you doing here? Is everything OK? Did someone hurt you?” his voice went from worried to angry in .2 seconds at the thought of someone hurting his little sister. He ushered her in, looking at her expectantly.

“No one hurt me, Robb. But I’m not OK, I’ve been sexiled, and I was hoping… I was wondering… I wanted to know if…” Arya was nervous, he has never seeing her this nervous, she took a deep breath “Can I stay with you tonight? I can sleep on the couch. But I understand if you don’t want me or if you are waiting for someone or are with someone” Arya looked him up and down noticing the tent in his pants and looked around his room searching if there was someone else in there.

Oh! That was it, Robb let out a breath he had been holding, he was already planning the ways to murder the guy she left with and hide his body, so no one would ever find him. Wait? She was afraid of him, afraid he would reject her and send her away, something in his heart twisted at that.

“Of course, you can stay here, little wolf. You can always come to me for anything” he wanted to reassure her that he would never send her away. He looked at her clothes, she was still wearing her bikini with a tank top and some beach shorts.

He grabbed some of his clothes and gave it to her, “Why don’t you go take a shower, you can wear my clothes for the night unless you have a bag with clothes somewhere I can’t see” he chuckled trying to make her smile “I’ll go set up a movie, then we can talk about the sleeping arrangements”. He’d be damned if he would let his little sister sleep on the couch, it looked like the couch was going to be his bed tonight.

Arya smiled at him, took the clothes he was offering and walked towards the bathroom. He watched her go until she closed the door, his cock twitched reminding him he was left “unfinished” and the thought of Arya sleeping in his bed wasn’t helping, he considered finishing off while she was in the shower but didn’t want to risk her catching him.

He could hear the shower running and that’s what got him moving again. He laid on the bed and turned on the TV, looking for something to watch until he found a movie that he liked, so he started watching it while waiting for Arya.

When Arya came out of the bathroom, Robb wanted to drown himself in a pool of iced water. He almost came at the sight of her.

“Your boxers were too big, they kept falling off. I guess your shirt will have to do” Arya shrugged her shoulders and got in the bed with him.

She was going to kill him, she was the devil. Her bare legs were calling out to him, begging him to touch them.

“It’s cold, Arya. Get beneath the covers, by now I’m sure you know I won’t let you sleep on the couch” he saw her stubbornness set in, her jaw clenched and eyes defiant. “It’s been a long day and it’s late, please don’t argue with me on this, little sister”.

“I won’t argue with you, but you are not sleeping in the couch either. You can stay in the bed with me, it’s big enough for both of us” Arya’s voice was gentle and uncertain again.

She was _EVIL_! She wanted to kill him. He couldn’t say no to her and that little scared uncertain thing in her voice was killing him, it was ripping his heart out. He never wanted her to think that him rejecting her was even a possibility.

“OK, then” he nodded and got beneath the covers next to her, he was close enough he could feel her body heat but not close enough he was actually touching her.

And like that, he was sharing a bed with the person that had been starring his most recent fantasies. He braced himself for the worst night of his life.


	2. Confessions.

Something woke him up sometime during the night, they had fallen asleep side by side, but Arya was now in his arms, her head on his naked chest, her hand on his stomach and her legs tangled with his. He heard her whimper and realized that had been what woke him up. One of her legs was between his, her naked pussy pressed against his leg, he could feel a wet spot on his sweatpants, she was grinding herself on his leg, her naked core rubbing against his clothed leg, she was whimpering and moaning.

His cock was as hard as ever, he felt her hand on his stomach reach down and underneath his pants, she grabbed his cock, she played with the precum on his tip and then started to rub him up and down while humping his leg. He looked down, and saw she was still asleep, he couldn’t help but bring his hand down to her ass and squeezed it, she was making him feel so good.

They were both moaning and groaning. He couldn’t believe his sleeping innocent little sister was getting off on him while getting him off, her hand felt so good on his cock. She must be dreaming about someone else, not him, jealousy shot through him, he growled, loudly.

“Robb?” came her sleepy voice, she opened her eyes and noticed what she was doing and where her hand was, she pulled it out quickly “I’m so sorry, Robb. I didn’t mean to do that to you. I’m such a horrible sister. I never wanted it to be like that,” she went to pull away from him, but something she said caught his attention.

He locked his arm around her and didn’t let her pull away. “Arya… Arya, baby, look at me,” he was staring down at her, but she refused to look up.

He rolled them over until her back hit the mattress, he was hovering over her with a finger underneath her chin, he made her look at him.

“It’s OK, Arya. I’m not angry about it. I don’t think you are a horrible sister,” he was looking deep into her eyes, wanting her to see he was being honest, wanting her to believe him. “Tell me something, what did you mean when you said you didn’t want it to be like that? Did you think about me like that?”

Her cheeks were growing red, “I was having a… you know… a sex dream, and in my dream, it was you who I was having sex with, it’s always you,” she didn’t know how much she should tell him, but she needed him to know that she wanted him, wanted to _be_ with him. “I always think about you when I’m touching myself, I want you, I want to have sex with you, big brother. And I think you want that too,” there was some hope in her voice.

Robb did the only thing he could do, he crashed his lips to hers. The kiss went from possessive to gentle and loving, he couldn’t believe he was kissing his little sister and that she was kissing him back, he ran his tongue through her bottom lip, asking for entrance that she granted immediately. He groaned when he felt her tongue battle his, the hand that had been on her chin was now cupping her jaw. Arya’s hands were on his back, pulling him until he was settled between her legs.

Arya moaned when she felt his clothed cock press against her naked pussy. Robb loved that sound, he started to gently rub himself against her, he could feel her wetness on the front of his pants. Her moans were intoxicating, he moved his mouth away from hers and started to press kisses down her jaw to her neck, he found a spot in her neck that would make her moan loudly and buck her hips to his. He groaned at the feeling, that made him pause and realize what they were doing.

He took a deep breath, straighten himself up and looked at Arya. Her eyes were dark as night, her lips swollen from their kisses, her hair spread around her head, she looked like a goddess sent to earth just to tempt him to sin.

“Are you sure you want this, baby sister? Don’t get me wrong, I want this, I’ve wanted this for a while now, but we can stop and pretend it never happened if you are not 100% sure,” he was looking at her directly in the eyes. He needed her to know he was completely serious.

She thought about it, he could see the wheels turning in her head. He was sure she was going to back out and tell him that they should just forget about it and that he should sleep on the couch.

“I’m sure, Robb. I want you, I want this,” she bit on her bottom lip, choosing her next words carefully, “But… I’ve never done this before, I’ve been wanting, hoping really, that my first time would be with you”.

Robb’s head was spinning, he certainly wasn’t expecting that. “Gods, Arya,” he pressed his forehead to hers while locking eyes with her, “If you are sure then, I’ll make it good for you, I’ll take good care of you, baby girl” he placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. That got him a smile from Arya, she will be the death of him.

He went back to placing wet kisses from her jaw to her neck while his hand traveled down her body, squeezing her breast, it fit perfectly in his hand. That made Arya moan and buck her hips, so he did it again, he was becoming addicted to her moans.

After the third time he squeezed her breast he decided to move on, trailing his hand down until her reached the hem of her, _his_ , shirt. He looked at Arya asking for permission, when she nodded, he started pulling the shirt up while kissing her stomach, he would kiss every inch of new skin available to him. He didn’t know if Arya was arching her back to help him get rid of the shirt or if it was because of him and his kisses and occasional licks and bites, but he could hear her gasp his name and whimper.

Once the shirt was completely off, he threw it somewhere in the bed, maybe it fell on the floor, who cares. He sat back and looked at Arya, she looked thoroughly kissed and turned on.

Arya felt self-conscious and went to cover herself up, but Robb stopped her, “No, don’t hide from me, baby girl. You are beautiful, Arya. You are so fucking perfect,” he groaned laying on top of her, kissing her with passion and all the love he could muster.

His hand went back to her breast, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he trailed kisses down her body until his mouth was on her other breast, he was licking her nipple, sucking it, Arya pushed her breast into his mouth, she was moaning and pulling lightly at the hair on the back of his head, Robb groaned and gently bit her nipple while pinching the other one.

“Fuck, Robb! That feels so good. I love your mouth and hands on my breasts,” Arya was moaning and panting. Robb went from one breast to the other, giving them the same treatment. Arya kept pushing herself into his mouth.

Arya brought her hands to his sweatpants, with one hand she was trying to pull them down and grabbed his cock with her other hand, she passed her thumb on his cock’s head and spread the precum that was there, she just realized how thick he was.

“Gods, baby! If you keep doing that, I’m gonna cum before I’m even inside of you,” he said while pulling her hand out of his pants, he could feel the wet spot on his pants getting bigger, he remembered she wasn’t wearing any underwear, he put his hand on her pussy, he could feel how truly wet she was, he pressed his finger to her clit and Arya moaned and kissed him.

“Please, Robb! Fuck me. Make me feel good, please _big brother._ ” That did it for him, he removed his pants and sat back, entranced with Arya’s pussy, it was so pretty and pink. On an impulse, he brought his mouth to her pussy and licked it. Arya moaned loudly. Thank you, Theon for the separate rooms idea, Robb thought.

He was licking her pussy and sucking her clit, just for a little bit, he could feel Arya trashing and heard her moaning. She made a disappointed noise when he removed himself from her pussy. “Sorry, baby. You taste so fucking good, little sister, I will make you cum with my mouth later,” he was stroking his cock, he positioned himself between her legs and pressed his cock at her entrance, “But now, I need to be inside of you”.

“It’s going to hurt a little, but if it’s too much, tell me and I will stop,” he knew first times were painful or at least uncomfortable for the girl, and he was _big_ and _thick_ , he was sure it would be painful for her. “Arya? Are you listening to me? I need you to tell me if it’s too much, promise me”. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

“Yes, I’m listening, I promise but I’ll only tell you if it’s too much, if I can’t handle it,” she had that look of determination in her eyes.

Robb nodded and started to push in a little bit at a time, his eyes going from his cock entering her pussy to her face, searching for any sign of pain.

When the head of his cock was in he saw Arya scrunching her face in pain. He froze his hips and laid on top of her, bracing himself on his arms, he started peppering Arya’s face with kisses and telling her sweet nothings after every kiss, listening to her breathing. When he felt her relax, he pushed in a little bit more, she was so fucking tight around him it was taking everything in him not to cum on the spot, and he was barely a quarter of the way in. Fuck, it was going to feel amazing once he was all the way in. That’s when a thought occurred to him.

“Fuck, little sister. We need to stop.” He was trying to pull away, but she stopped him.

“Why? Did I do something wrong? Did you change your mind? Do you not want me anymore?” Arya’s voice was filled with panic, just like her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> If anyone have any ideas, let me know.


	3. Happiness.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong and I will _always_ want you,” now he felt like an ass for making her panic. “It’s just that I don’t have a condom,” he hid his face in her neck.

Arya pulled at the hair on the back of his head until he looked at her. “It’s OK, Robb. I’m on the pill, I’ve been on it for over a year now,” she was looking at him straight in the eyes, so he knew she wasn’t lying.

“Thank Gods,” Robb murmured while placing a sweet kiss on her lips. He deepened the kiss and pushed his hips forward, slowly entering her tight pussy. Also, thank Gods he got tested after his last sex encounter, and he was clean.

Arya was gasping and moaning, a couple of times she flinched in pain, but Robb distracted her with his kisses and telling her sweet nothings. Soon his entire cock was inside her pussy, he was hovering over her, looking at her face, waiting for her to let him know he could move, but then he looked down and saw where they were joined and almost came and the sight, his cock fully buried in his sister’s pussy.

“Robb, you can move now. I need you to move,” Arya was running her hands up and down his back.

Her voice brought him out of his trance. He started to move, slowly testing the waters and watching her reactions.

“Damn, baby sister! You feel so good around my cock, you are so tight and so fucking wet. You are perfect, baby.” He was keeping his thrust shallow and slow, letting her get used to his cock and to the feeling of him fucking her.

“Robb,” Arya gasped “You are so big, I can feel you filing me up. It feels amazing,” her breathing was labored, and she could barely get the words out.

Robb groaned at her words, his cock was begging him to go faster. He wanted to Arya into the mattress, but this was her first time and hurting her was the last thing he wanted.

When Arya’s face showed nothing else but pleasure he drove his cock a little deeper into her, his thrusts weren’t so slow anymore, he was driving himself deeper and a little faster into her, just a little bit more to satisfy his cock but not enough to make her uncomfortable. Arya moaned, and her pussy clenched around his cock at the new pace.

“Shit, baby! I’m gonna cum faster than I would like if you keep clenching like that around me, you are gripping my cock so tight,” he was talking directly into her ear and he could hear Arya’s moans at his words.

“Gods, big brother!” Arya grabbed his face and made him lock eyes with her, “Robb, please fuck me, fuck your little sister. I need you to stop holding back, make me feel good like you promised.” Her words went straight to his cock, they were met with a bruising kiss and a very deep thrust from Robb.

After that, Robb let go, he lost all control and started thrusting harder, deeper and faster into her, swallowing all her moans with his kisses.

He knew that having her again that night was out of the question, so he gave her all he had. He was determined to make her cum on her first time, determine to make her first time feel amazing for her. He also wanted to make this memorable for both of them in case this was a one-time-thing.

“Arya, baby sister, you are doing so good, your pussy is perfect for my cock, it feels amazing to have you wrapped around my cock.” His words triggered something in Arya because she started to meet his thrusts, she was moaning louder and all trace of any pain she had felt before was gone.

“Fuck, Robb! You are making me feel so good, you are so good to me,” she kissed him hard, Robb groaned at the intensity of the kiss and returned it with burning passion.

He slowed down his thrusts but kept them just as deep and powerful as before. Both of them could feel _everything,_ he could feel every inch of Arya’s pussy on every inch of his cock and fuck it, it was amazing, he was becoming addicted to her moans and her pussy.

Suddenly, Arya let out a loud and long moan, it was so loud and unexpected that he thought he was hurting her, but soon he felt a spongy-like area rubbing against his cock, when he slowed his pace, he changed the angle of his hips in a way that allowed him to hit her g-spot with every thrust. Arya’s pussy was clenching hard on his cock, he could feel her pussy quivering around his cock and he knew she was close to her orgasm.

“It’s OK, baby girl, you are doing so good, you are perfect, such a good girl for me. You can cum baby, let go now. Cum with your bother’s cock buried deep in your pussy,” Arya’s nails digging into his back, her breathing was ragged, her hips thrusting up towards his, her pussy clenching harder on him and her eyes went completely dark with lust, she was quivering from his words. So his little sister had a praise kink and maybe a dom/sub kink too, good to know. However he was so fucking close to cum it was almost torture to hold it back. “I need you to cum now, little sister! I need to feel you cum on my cock. Be a good girl and cum for me, baby. Cum on your brother’s cock now!”

With one hard and deep thrust, Arya came with his name on her lips, her pussy clenching on him, triggering his orgasm, milking him with her spasming walls. He came hard, the fact that he was right now shooting his cum inside of his sister wasn’t lost on him, it was so hot that if he could, he would cum again.

“Robb…. I can feel your cum inside of me, I can feel how warm it is. I love it.” Arya’s voice was a little hoarse, she might’ve done more screaming than he realized.

“Yes, little wolf, I love it too. And I loved seeing you come undone for me, it was one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen. You did so good, baby.” He was thrusting shallow and lazily into her. He was afraid of pulling out and then it would be over, maybe for good, but all things must come to an end.

He braced himself and made sure to look at her face and watch for any sign of pain as he slowly started to pull out of her, she flinched once he was all the way out but she also let out, what he hoped was, a disappointed sound, hopefully she missed him inside of her just as much as he missed being inside of her.

“You OK?” he looked at Arya, she just smiled and nodded, “Don’t move, I’ll be right back” he placed sweet kiss on her lips, got up and went to the bathroom, returning with a damped cloth. He looked at Arya on his bed, she looked so blissfully fucked and sexy, his damned cock twitched again, _down boy,_ he thought.

“We need to talk about this, Arya.” He came closer to her on the bed and started to clean her up, gently. He couldn’t take his eyes away from her pussy, his cum had started to trickle out of her.

“Robb, if you tell me that you regret this or that this was a mistake, I will kill you” Arya tensed, her face angry but also insecure.

“I didn’t say any of that, Arya” Robb snapped back a t her, “I just meant that we need to talk about what just happened and how are we going to handle this moving forward, this isn’t something we can just sweep under the rug or hide from,” he finished cleaning her up and discarded the cloth, he heard her sigh in relief, he looked up at her and was amazed by how beautiful and satisfied she looked. He didn’t want it to end so he decided to procrastinate the ending a little bit, “But we can talk in the morning, once both of our hormones have settled down and our brains are not so sex-fogged,” he laid down and pulled her towards him. Her head on his naked chest, just like this whole thing had started.

“Good night, big brother.” Arya hummed happily and kissed his chest.

“Good night, baby sister.” He kissed the top of her head while lulling her to sleep running his and up and down her back.

Sleep didn’t come easy that night for him. He kept replying what they did and thinking of all the possible scenario that the conversation could take. Each scenario was worse than the last one. All he knew for sure was that he loved his little sister and no matter what, he would always be there for her and respect whatever her decision was. As long as she knew that he would always be there for her and love her, it was enough for him. But there was this little voice telling him that everything will be more than OK, they would be just fine.

Eventually he fell asleep, with hope in his chest and dreams filled with peace and contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> If you have any ideas, let me know.


End file.
